


A Guardian's Pride

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Jecht reflects on his actions from the past few days, vowing to himself to stop drinking and change for the better for Braska's sake. Auron comes to yell at him, but Jecht's pride gets in the way, causing an argument to ensue. Auron decides that Jecht needs to be taught a lesson. One that he will never forget.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 3





	A Guardian's Pride

Jecht sat there in the shower half-drunk. He was a mess after the day’s events. That weirdo Braska was willing to take in a drunken bastard like him on his journey when the other priests of Bevelle just locked him up and called him crazy, and so far he has caused nothing but trouble for him. He never really thought about the consequences of his actions until now. He had always been surrounded by adoring fans and his doting wife who just accepted everything about him. The only one who ever shittalked him was that crybaby son of his, but he was just a kid. Not like he knew any better. At least, that’s what Jecht believed up until now.

Since day 1, he had never taken this whole pilgrimage thing seriously. After all, it’s not like he was religious or anything. Sin? Yevon? Who cares! Only thing he cared for was fame and glory. If this pilgrimage business made him famous, then that’s all that matters. It’s been less than a week and Jecht’s already caused more trouble in that time than possibly every guardian before him in existence combined. He’s already gotten them kicked out of inns for hitting on all the female attendants, gotten them kicked out of stores for breaking the potion cabinets, and almost gotten them kicked out of temples for nearly destroying the temple statue that his drunk ass confused with some punks looking for a fight. This time though, he truly had gone too far. But hey, how was he supposed to know that that Shoopuf wasn’t a fiend! Even if he wasn’t drunk, anyone would’ve gotten that thing confused for a fiend… right?

_ Sigh.  _ Maybe Jecht really should apologize this time. No, his pride wouldn’t let him. He’ll just make up for it in his own way. Jecht got out of the shower and dried himself off, tying the towel around his waist. He got in front of the table where he put down his half-finished jug of Moonflow sake. He picked it up, but stopped himself. No, it’s all because of this that he’s like this. It’s a little late, but he might as well make good on that promise to his son to stop drinking. Just as he was putting the jug down, he heard the door open.

Auron: “Still drinking at a time like this, I see.”

Oh great, it’s that joykill  _ Auron _ . He’s the last guy he wanted to see.

Jecht: “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

Auron: “What’s it to me? It’s because of your drunk ass that Braska spent almost every last gil of our travel funds to fix your mistake today!”

Jecht just rolled his eyes. Yes, it was his fault, and yes he felt bad. But he didn’t want Auron of all people to be the one to lecture him.

Jecht: “Yeah, yeah, alright, I made a mistake, big deal.”

Auron: “Big deal? We have no money! After today, we’ll have to either find some way to get some money, or sleep outside. Not to mention we can’t buy potions, we can’t buy ethers, we can’t even buy a map of the area!”

Jecht: “Alright, I get it! Lay off me already!”

Jecht starts walking towards his backpack to grab a pair of pants, but Auron stops him.

Auron: “Hey, I’m not through with you!”

Auron grabs Jecht’s shoulder to stop him, but Jecht instinctively turns around and punches Auron in the face, causing him to stagger backwards.  _ Shit _ , he didn’t mean to do that. Once Auron recovered, he charged towards Jecht and grabbed him by the neck, shoving him against the wall.

Jecht: “Hey, let go of me!”

Jecht put his hands around Auron’s, trying to loosen his grip, but the young warrior monk was too strong for him. As he continued to struggle, his towel comes off, exposing his junk to Auron. Auron takes notice and reaches down with his right hand, squeezing Jecht’s balls.

Jecht: “Ahhhh! Where are you touching? Let go! Let go!”

Auron: “No, I’ve had enough of you. I’m about to teach you a lesson you will never forget.”

Auron continued to tighten his grip, causing the retired blitzball player to let out a loud scream as he struggled to free himself from Auron’s grip, one hand on each of Auron’s wrists.

Jecht: “Alright, alright, I’m sorry, okay? Now let go!”

Auron ignored the half-drunk bastard’s pleas and continued squeezing harder, intending to end Jecht’s sex life for good. As he did, he noticed that Jecht’s dick began to swell up, standing at full mast.

Auron: “What’s this? The star player of the Zanarkand Abes enjoys being grabbed by the blitzballs?”

Jecht: “N-no, it’s not what it looks like! Ahhhhh, let go already!”

Auron wasn’t about to let this bastard get off easy. No, he needed to teach Jecht a lesson. Auron had compressed Jecht’s balls pretty far, but they were too sturdy for his grip strength alone, so he started digging his nails into Jecht’s left nut.

Jecht: “Ahhhh! Auron! Stop!”

Jecht reached both hands down to his crotch, trying to pry Auron’s hand off. The two guardians dropping to the ground as they both continued their struggle. Auron’s nails dug deeper and deeper into the flesh of Jecht’s left nut, until finally it burst right there in his hand.

Jecht: “Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Jecht’s body started convulsing as he fell on his back, desperately trying to put his hands on his nuts.

Jecht: “Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Holy shit, you popped one! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Auron desperately clung onto Jecht’s remaining nut, repeating the process and shoving his nails deep into the heart of Jecht’s last nut. He could feel his nails digging deeper and deeper until finally, the poor thing collapsed, causing Jecht to thrash about even harder than before.

Jecht: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Auron stayed for a little longer, clinging onto the ruined sack of mush and continuing to roughly squeeze the remains of Jecht’s ruined testicles, breaking down every last lump he could get his hands on to make sure there was no coming back. When he was satisfied with the damage, he finally let go and let the drunken bastard roll around in pain. After letting out one last scream, Jecht passed out face down on the ground.

Auron kicked over Jecht’s body to have him face the ceiling. He squeezed Jecht’s scrotum one last time, making sure that he had truly destroyed Jecht’s manhood for good. After he was done, he lightly stroked the length of Jecht’s hard cock.

Auron: “Next time you misbehave, I’ll be taking this as well. I’m sure it’ll make for some nice emergency rations.”

Auron got up and gave Jecht’s dick one swift kick out of anger. The poor man probably couldn’t feel it, but Auron sure as hell felt better letting out that last bit of extra steam.  
  
  
  



End file.
